


Big girls don't cry

by orphan_account



Series: The beginnings - old works [4]
Category: Finnish Music RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, Old work, written in 2014
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>old co-work with a friend</p>
<p>Kim und Mariska fahren Mal eben so nach Finnland - bzw- Überraschung Mariska du musst jetzt mit mir nach Finnland fahren- keine Widerrede!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Big girls don't cry

**Author's Note:**

> old co-work with a friend
> 
> Kim und Mariska fahren Mal eben so nach Finnland - bzw- Überraschung Mariska du musst jetzt mit mir nach Finnland fahren- keine Widerrede!

 

-1-

Draußen regnete es wie aus Eimern und Tina saß an ihrem Laptop versunken in der Onlinewelt von Facebook am pflegen imaginärer, weit entfernter Bekanntschaften als ihr Handy klingelte.Sie wusste nicht so Recht ob sie ran gehen sollte, weil um diese Uhrzeit konnte das ja alles mögliche sein. So lauschte Tina einen Moment lang dem Klang von „In the Shadows“ bis sie sich dazu entschloss, doch mal nach zu sehen wer denn dran wäre.

Unterdrückte Nummer- Scheiße! dachte Tina sich.

Das wissen doch eigentlich alle, dass ich da nicht dran gehe. Aus irgendeinem Impuls den sie sich selbst nicht erklären konnte, ging sie doch Mal dran und wurde sogleich von einem fröhlichen: „Guten Morgen“ begrüßt!

„Boah Kim, warum rufst du in der halben Nacht an und dann auch noch mit unterdrückter Nummer! Da kann ich keinen Guten Morgen haben.“ nöllte sie den Hörer an und schnaufte missbilligt obwohl sie ihre Kim über alles mochte.

„'Tschuldigung, Ich habe es vergessen. Warum bist du überhaupt ran gegangen?“

„Äh Vorahnung?“ Im Hintergrund hörte Tina die Geräusche von einem fahrenden Auto. „Telefonierst du schon wieder am Steuer.“

„Ich. .. Ich... würde ich nie tun!“ hüstelte Kim. Tina musste innerlich grinsen, sie konnte sich Kims Gesichtsausdruck bei dieser Aussage bildlich vorstellen.

„Ich bin übrigens um 3 Uhr bei dir.“

„Äh!“ Tina verschluckte sich. „Bitte was?!“

„Ja um 3 Uhr bin ich bei dir.“ meinte Kim fröhlich.

„Ist das dein verschissener Ernst? Du willst mich doch rollen! Wir haben es mitten in der Woche und du willst allen ernstes in nicht Mal 2 Stunden vor meiner Wohnungstür stehen? Wo kommst du überhaupt her?“

„Von zu hause ich bin schon ein paar Minuten unterwegs. Außerdem weiß ich ganz genau, dass du Urlaub hast. Ich möchte in 2 Stunden einen Kaffee.“ Nach einer kurzen Pause fing Kim am Telefon leicht an zu stammeln während Tina immer noch lauschte und dachte sie fiele vom Glauben ab.

„Ähm ja ähm errr...ähhhhm,“

„Ja was ähm?“ fragte Tina.

„So ich hoffe du freust dich.“ meinte Kim vorsichtig.

„Auf was soll ich mich freuen?“

„Eeer. Sitzt du?“ fragte Kim.

„Ja ich parke meinen fetten Arsch auf diesem hässlichen roten Kissen, was ich immer von der Couch auf den Fußboden schmeiße, damit ich mein Rückrad am Couchtisch verbiegen kann, um diesen verkrüppelten alten Laptop zu bedienen. Also wie immer.“ entgegnete Tina trocken.

„Das ist gut ähm..also...ehh. Unser Flug geht morgen früh um 6 Uhr, also nachher.“

Stille.

„Was für'n Flug?“ Fragte Tina perplex und dumm wie ein Toastbrot.

„Bei dir parkt heute wieder ein ganzer Elch auf der Leitung oder?“ entgegnete Kim und kicherte.

„Ein Elch? Fühlt sich an wie ein 180 Kilo schwerer Pauli mit seinem ganzen Gitarren Equipment.“ Kim kicherte.

„Gucken wir mal.“ nach einer weiteren Pause meinte sie dann: „Wir gucken uns hirvi an. Was würdest du jetzt denken wo wir hin fliegen?“

„What the fuck! Ich träume das doch grade?“ stellte Tina mit leuchtenden Augen fest und setzte nach: „Du fliegst doch jetzt nicht wirklich mit mir nach Helle oder?“

„Doooch! Das schönste daran ist Flug und Hotel zahlt die Agentur und es gibt sogar noch einen kleinen Boni, weil es ist Arbeit.“ ließ Kim verlauten und hörte Tina geschockt ein und ausatmen.

„Arbeit? Wie jetzt Arbeit. Ja deine Arbeit! Aber wieso ich? Ähh ich rall's nicht!“ stotterte sie vollends verwirrt und hörte Kim den Blinker setzen.

„Ist doch ganz einfach. Ich muss für die Agentur Fotos machen und ein Interview führen und ich bin doch da alleine verloren. Also habe ich dem Chef gesagt ich brauche Begleitung. Du kannst die Sprache da bietet es sich doch an.“ Sie hörte Kim fröhlich lachen und kam sich vor als hätte ein 50 Tonnen Bagger sie grade überrollt. Aus dem Hintergrund hörte man Kims Navi. „Bitte in 3 Kilometern von der Ausfahrt rechts abfahren!“

„Interview. Wie ich? Ach du scheiße, wer? Warum? Also, oh mein Gott! Ich hab Angst!“

„Schon ok, alles halb so wild und wer, wie, was, warum, ist doch erst Mal egal. Wirst du schon sehen. Die Banane ist auch ohne wer, wie, was krumm.“ lachte Kim und wurde von ihrem Navi erneut genervt. Scheinbar gab es leichte Meinungsverschiedenheiten der Wegführung betreffend.

„Dein Navi mag mich nicht! Merk ich schon.“ sagte Tina trocken als Kim rumkotzte: „Nein ich will diesen Weg nicht verdammt! Nächste Ziele abbrechen. Ach leck mich doch am Arsch du Mistding!“ und es war ein Plopp zu hören, als sie das Navi wohl grade auf den Beifahrersitz pfefferte.

„Den Weg nach Berlin, an den Arsch der Heide findest du auch ohne.“ meinte sie zu ihrer Freundin die entnervt seufzte.

„Nee ich stöpsel das Mistgerät wieder ein. Ich programmiere es neu. Ich brauch doch jemanden der mir sagt, wenn ich zu schnell fahre und du bist ja grade nicht neben mir am sitzen und rum meckern, wie sonst immer wenn wir 2 Verrückten auf Tour sind.“ Tina nickte obwohl Kim sie nicht sehen konnte.

„Wie lange willst du eigentlich in Helle bleiben? Ich arme Sau muss ja Montag wieder arbeiten.“

„Das ist ein Zustand aber kein Hindernis.“ entgegnete Kim.

„Schreib dich krank oder so. Lass deine Kreativität spielen, weil ich weiß ehrlich gesagt noch grade gar nicht wie lange es dauert. Nur das wir 2 Hübschen Freitag einen Termin haben und erst wieder fliegen wenn alles erledigt, gedruckt und entwickelt ist. Nenne es doch einfach Mal Betriebsferien. Tut dir sicherlich gut.“

„Ooookay.“ Tina klang noch immer skeptisch. Das erschien ihr doch etwas weit her aber nicht im Bereich des Unmöglichen. Wäre ja nicht das erste mal, dass die zwei evil Masterpläne hinter dem Rücken der Chefs ausheckten um zu bekommen was sie wollten, zu sehen wenn sie wollten, zu saufen wann sie wollten oder einfach nur Mal ganz ohne Job einen abrocken zu können. Musste auch mal sein, so fernab jeglicher Konfessionen und unter Verachtung allen Anstandes.

„So Süße jetzt packe Mal deine Sachen zusammen und vergesse meinen Kaffee nicht! Ich fahre gerade an Leipzig vorbei, dass ist so ungefähr noch 1,5 Stunden.“

„So wie du fährst sicher nur 45 Minuten.“ kicherte Tina und Kim hörte sie mit Hörer zwischen Schulter und Kopf geklemmt herum wurschteln.

„Okay. Äh, ich mach dann mal errr ..PANIK! Ich meine. Also. Bis später.“ sie knutschte ins Telefon, ließ nochmal verlauten wie sehr sie ihre zweite Hälfte liebte und begann frenetisch, wie ein aufgeschrecktes Huhn, durch die Wohnung zu tigern. Diverse Dinge in den Koffer schmeißend, wieder heraus holend, wieder rein werfend, bis es dann auch schon an der Tür klingelte.

5 Minuten nachdem sie den Kaffee eingeschaltete hatte, der lautstark in die Kanne blubberte.

 

 

-2-

Tina fühlte sich noch immer wie im Traum, als sie den Türöffner betätigte, die Verrieglung zurück schnappen hörte und der Fahrstuhl sich lautstark in Gang setzte. Was man nicht so alles hört, wenn man direkt am Treppenhaus wohnt.

Sie entriegelte ihre Wohnungstür, die sie immer verschlossen hielt und wartete geduldig, dsas die ersten knallroten Haarsträhnen durch die Tür am Gang lugten. Schneller als ihr lieb war, stand Kim grinsend vor ihr und sie fielen sich in die Arme.

„Du bekloppte Kuh! Dafür lieb ich dich einfach!“ lautete die Begrüßung, nachdem die Tür ins Schloss fiel und sie Kim vor sich her scheuchte.

Die stöhnte erst Mal wieder: „Urghhhh“ auf Grund von Reizüberflutung. Sie würde sich wohl nie an die verrückte Bude von Tina gewöhnen. Aus jeder Ecke starrten sie die selben Gesichter an. Außer Bad und Küche kein einziges weißes Fleckchen Wand. Sie stolperte fast über Tinas halb akustische Gitarre im Flur, als sie endlich sich auf das rote Sofa fallen lies und Tina eine heiße Tasse Kaffee vor ihre Nase stellte.

„Ja ähm sorry sieht aus wie hingeschissen hier!“ entschuldigte sie das dezente Chaos.

„Ja kenne ich da was anderes?“ sie lachten.

„Leben aus dem Koffer halt.“

„Leben wohl eher im Koffer! Ich packe mich eines Tages nochmal selber ein. Aber wo gehen wir denn jetzt eigentlich hin? Was ist die Ausfahrt? Das Ziel?“ bestürmte sie Kim neugierig mit Fragen.

„HIM, heißt das Ziel. Eigentlich wollte die Agentur einen der Männer schicken, aber die wollten alle nicht oder waren beschäftigt, da haben sie mich gefragt. Normalerweise bekommen die ganzen Weiber doch bei Valo Kreischattacken in 100Volt oder noch schlimmer und weil HIM ja nun nicht deine Band ist und du aber ganz gut finnisch bist, durfte ich dich mitnehmen. Du sabberst dem Valo wenigstens nicht auf die Gitarre oder bewirfst ihn mit BHs.“

„Nee das mache ich bei anderen Leuten.“ Tina grinste verträumt und dreckig und sah Kim schmunzeln. „Den Valo, dem stelle ich höchstens was zu Essen hin und schleife ihn aus der letzten Bar nach hause, weil er wieder die Hosen voll hat wie 20 Russen.“ Sie lachte.

„Stimmt, wäre wohl nicht das erste Mal.“ bemerkte Kim und erinnerte sich an eine alte Anekdote von Tinas erstem HIM Konzert, dass mehr oder minder ein Unfall war.

Sie wollte die Herren Finnen gar nicht sehen, wurde aber von der Security einfach mit rein geschleift auf Wunsch eines zugekoksten Valos oder was auch immer für bunte Mama-Mia-Pillen der den Tag geworfen hatte.

„Naja wir sollen auch so ein wenig Privatleben von Herrn Valo ablichten und da dachte ich, hast du ja einige Vorteile. Wenn er wieder total out of it ist, hält er dich für seinen besten Kumpel und plappert aus dem Nähkästchen. Wenn nicht, schwafelt er dir auch wieder eine Kante an's Knie, weil er dich mag. Immerhin hängst du nicht um seinen Hals, kniest vor ihm auf dem Boden oder wirfst ihm deine nackten Brüste ins Gesicht.“ stellte Kim schmunzelnd fest.

„Ich! Bei DEM! Wo kommen wir denn dahin! Und im Himmel ist Jahrmarkt oder wie?! Wovon träumt der denn nachts?“ empörte sich Tina und schlürfte ihren Tee.

Kim streckte sich unter einem ekelhaften Knackgeräusch, gähnte und meinte knapp: „Weck mich in einer Stunde.“ Sie trank den letzten Schluck Kaffee aus. Tina wunderte sich, wo der Inhalt der Tasse in der kurzen Zeit geblieben war. Sie musste das Zeug ja schon inhalieren und schmunzelte, als sie sah wie Kim sich mit geschlossenen Augen auf ihrer Couch zusammenrollte.

Was für eine verrückte Kuh! Keine 3 Minuten später schlief sie schon tief und fest.

Das würde Tina auch gerne Mal können. Sie deckte Kim zu und kuschelte sich daneben, bemüht noch ein paar Minuten Schlaf zu bekommen. Die Nacht wäre verdammt kurz.

Am Flughafen angekommen, klebten beiden fast die Augen zusammen und sie saßen blinzelnd im Starbucks und warteten auf den Check-In. Die Schlange war ihnen jetzt noch zu lang, zu stressig.

Ewig anstehen war nicht ihr Ding. Zeit genug hatten sie ja noch.

Tina stöhnte genervt sie hasste nichts mehr als warten. Immer musste man im Leben auf alles warten: Auf das Amt, auf den Bus, auf den Flug, auf's Geld, auf ein williges Fickstück.

Man verschwendete seine ganz Zeit mit warten. Am liebsten hätte sie sich auf dem bequemen Sessel zusammengerollt und noch ein wenig genickt.

Kim checkte ihr Handy durch, dass in unregelmäßigen Abständen brummte. Vibrationsalarm auf Grund von Stummschaltung. Kaffee Nummer 3 im Anschlag.

Tina nippte an ihrem Latte und ihr fielen auch fast die Augen zu, wäre da nicht so ein Kerl, von dem sie nur die Rückseite sah, der mit seinem Arsch wackelte und hin und her tänzelte als würde er grade Ballett tanzen.

Er telefonierte. Unruhig lief er dabei auf und ab und schimpfte wie ein Rohrspatz.

„Ja Mutti, ich bin gut angekommen...... Ich lebe noch …..so halbwegs zumindest.“ der Kerl seufzte und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Setzte seine Kapuze wieder auf und verbarg den blonden Wuschelschopf darunter. Kurzhaarfrisurträger, war Tina sehr sympathisch und auf Blondinen fuhr sie besonders ab, allerdings nicht auf diese!

„Was labert der?“ Fragte Kim interessiert, als sie bemerkte, dass Tina angespannt lauschte. Die Ohren so groß wie Radartüten. „Englisch und Finnisch. Ein Mix aus beidem.“ entgegnete Tina und übersetzte Kim leise simultan, was sie so hörte von dem Gespräch. Der Großteil auf Englisch.

Nur wenn der Herr sich sehr aufregte wechselte er zu finnisch und wurde verwundert von allen Seiten angestarrt, weil es sich anhörte wie Babysprache. Für Leute die keine Ahnung hatten, was so ungefähr 94% der Weltbevölkerung betreffen könnte.

„Ja ich bin fast da..... Nein...so doch nicht...ist doch scheiße man...ich lebe noch...so halbwegs zumindest kannst du ihm ausrichten...Boah Mutti..nein... ich komme nie zu spät. Das sagt sie...was interessiert es mich...diese... .“ Tina lachte.

„Was hat er gesagt?“ fragte Kim als ein lautes „Vittu!“ zu hören war.

„Fotze.“ übersetzte Tina kichernd.

„Mutti, Ich geh jetzt schon zum Terminal...Bald und dann...“ Er entfernte sich von ihnen.

Am Tisch nebenan brach wildes Geschnatter aus. Das war für beide Freundinnen noch nerviger. Tina und Kim machten wieder lange Ohren. Zwei protzig gekleidete Tussis mit Louis Vitton Handtaschen zetterten, über den Ärmsten, welcher sich da grade seines Weges schlich.

Der Schönheitschirurg hatte an ihnen, sich mit Sicherheit schon eine goldene Nase verdient, so zurecht geschneidert, wie sie aussahen aber trotzdem bestimmt schon Anfang/Ende 40 waren.

„Sah aus wie Haber!“ kommentierte Tina.

„Wie wer?“ Kim sah verdattert von ihrem Handy auf total verwirrt von Tinas Kommentar und dem Geläster vom Nebentisch.

„Egal.“ Tina wunk ab. Kim ging das Geläster nebenan langsam auf den Zünder. Sie war übermüdet, überreizt und der arme Kerl, der wohl zumindest Tina was sagte, tat ihr Leid. Wer weiß, was der grade für Stress an der Backe hatte und dann kamen da so zwei alte Schachteln daher und machten ihn runter. So etwas ging ihr gegen den Strich.

„Hast du dir den angesehen, so alt und noch immer ein Muttikind! Ich würde mich was schämen. Der sollte Mal sein Leben auf die Reihe kriegen!“ keifte die eine lauthals für alle im Café zu vernehmen.

Kim drehte sich um, ihr Blick eiskalt und zornig, ihre Schultern leicht verkrampft.

„Ich finde es nicht gut hinter dem Rücken Anderer zu urteilen und zu lästern, wenn man sie gar nicht kennt! Außerdem tut es auch nicht Not, dabei noch den ganzen Raum zu unterhalten!“ giftete sie laut. Sie wartete erst gar keine Antwort ab und widmete sich wieder ihrem Kaffee, Handy und Tina.

“Also, hab ich denn so was schon erlebt! Das lasse ich mir doch nicht von einer Crack Süchtigen Nutte sagen!“ schnauzte nun Tante Blondine vom Nebentisch, dass selbst Tina die Augen aufschnapptens als hätte man ihr einen Elektroschock verpasst.

Kim kniff die Kiefer zusammen. Ihre Zähne knirschten. Ihr ganzer Körper versprühte im Moment den absoluten Hass. Sie würde gleich explodieren, wie eine Atombombe, dessen war sich Tina fast sicher. Die Knöchel traten weiß an ihrer Hand hervor, als sie ihren Kaffee umklammerte, stumm auf das Handy sah und schnaufte. Ihr Gesicht machte jeder roten Ampel Konkurrenz.

Dann atmete sie einige Male tief durch und drehte sich erneut um. Sie lächelte schadenfroh.

„Koks, Süße Koks …das ist ein Preisunterschied. Aber ich erwarte so was nicht von einer gepimpten Plastik Hausfrau, welche sich nicht mal schämt eine schlechte Kopie der Louis Vuitton Sommer-Billig Kollektion von 2009 durch die Gegend zu tragen. Schade eigentlich, die alten Kollektionen sind doch echt nicht mehr teuer. Gibt’s bei Ebay für den Betrag, den ich in einer halben Stunde verdiene, da muss Frau sich doch echt nicht mit so 'ner Kopie rum ärgern. Ich schätze mal es war ein Geschenk des Gatten nach der er häufiger länger im Büro zu tun hatte. Ich schätze das war anders als sie noch eine hübsche Frau waren!“ Kim drehte sich wieder um und meinte zu Tina: „Gehen wir?“

„Ja aber du hast doch noch…“ mitten im Satz überlegte Tina sich das noch mal, als sie sah wie Kim ihren Kaffee in einem Zug leerte.

„Jetzt nicht mehr.“ Kim stand auf und griff nach ihrem Photo-Trolley und marschierte Schnurstraks Richtung Gate. Tina erhaschte noch einen Blick von der Schnepfe am Nachbartisch. Diese war kreidebleich geworden und starrte auf ihre Handtasche.

„Du, war das wirklich ein Plagiat?“ fragte sie ihre Freundin, nachdem sie diese eingeholt hatte.

„Keine Ahnung, aber auf jedem Fall ein mindestens 5 Jahre altes Modell. Ist auch egal. Die wird jetzt erstmal ihre Schnauze halten, und nachdenken.“ , Kims Worte waren leise und Kalt. Sie regte sich innerlich immer noch absolut über das Weib auf.

 

-3.

Im Flieger saß Tina zwar stocksteif neben ihr wie ein Brett, schnatterte aber ungebrochen. Typisch ihre bessere Hälfte, die war so nervös da half nur reden und reden und nochmals reden. So lange nicht das gesamte Flugzeug mithörte, war das auch noch okay, aber Tina hatte manchmal ein ziemlich lautes Organ sehr zu Kims Leidwesen. „Ich fasse das nicht! Ich fasse das einfach nicht!“ quiekte sie auf ihrem Sitz und presste die Nase an die Scheibe. „Oh mein Gott helle nach all den Jahren! Scheiße.“ gleich würde sie anfangen zu heulen. Kim seufzte theatralisch und krallte sich lieber in das Sitzpolster,allerdings wusste sie auch, dass Tina nicht minder Flugangst litt als sie selbst, dass war lediglich ihre Art es zu kompensieren. Sie schnatterte wie ein Wasserfall. Zwischen dem ganzen „Oh mein Gott!“ und „Um Himmels Willen!“ sowie undefinierbaren Geräuschen entging Kim auch der Blick auf ihren Nacken nicht, in den ein Name eingraviert war und welcher sich auf ihrem Handgelenk nochmals als weiterer Tintenklecks unter ihrer Haut versteckte. Immer wieder starrte Tina ihn an und murmelte undefinierbares zu sich selbst. Kim tat es fast Leid, dass sie so aus dem Häuschen war. Sie hatte ihr damals versprochen, dass sie mit durfte wenn es ging nur irgendwie war das reichlich schwerer gefallen. Kim war schon öfter in Helsinki gewesen, Tina dagegen hatte es bis heute nie geschafft.

„Du Süße bist du sicher, dass du dir auch wirklich den Gig angucken willst?“ fragte sie aus dem blauen heraus, denn der Gedanke sich doch alleine im Fotograben wieder zu finden, war schon da, Tina hätte ja in Helsinki lost gehen können. Kim war durchaus bewusst, dass das Land und die Leute ihrer Freundin wesentlich wichtiger waren als ein gewisser Herr Valo. „Klar ich mag es unanständige Fragen zu stellen auf die ich sowieso nie die Antwort bekomme die ich gern hören würde.“ sie zwinkerte Kim zu und schon schweifte ihr Blick wieder in die Ferne, versuchte die Ostsee unter ihnen im Wolkenmeer auszumachen. „Auf was wartest du? Den Eisberg wie bei Titanic?“ witzelte Kim trocken und bekam ein Augenrollen zur Antwort bevor ihre Freundin auf einmal tief in ihrem Sitz verschwand den Hoddie hochzog, dass nur noch die Haarspitzen hervor schauten und tat als würde sie nicht existieren. Das Gesicht kalkweiß! Was denn nun los? Verwundert wagte Kim es sich umzudrehen und sah die Stewardess den Gang lang runter marschieren. Scheiße freundlich wurde nach Kaffee, Wasser, Tee oder Tomatensaft gefragt. Alkoholika wurden bei dem 2 Stundentrip in der Holzklasse nicht ausgegeben.

„Fuck!“ murmelte Kim zu sich selbst und war es nun selbst, die Tina die Hand tätschelte. „Ich bin tod. Ich bin toter als tot wenn die Fotze mich erkennt.“ murmelte sie ganz verdattert und schon schleimte es neben ihnen.

“Möchten sie etwas trinken.“ Kim setzte ihr charmantestes Lächeln auf und verneinte für sie beide, bevor die Saftschubse Arsch wackelnd weiter stackste mit ihrem Wagen. „Luftloch, Luftloch.“ murmelte Kim und prompt kam auch eins und brauner Kaffee verteilte sich auf der weißen Bluse.“ „Bingo.“ meinte Kim trocken und sah Tina unter vorgehaltener Hand kichern. Sie biss sich auf die Fingerknöchel um nicht lauthals los zu lachen.

„So gefällst du mir schon besser.“

„Wer konnte den auch ahnen, dass Obergroupie grade heute auf unserem Flug Dienst schiebt. Sodom und Gomora ihres Weges verdammte Paska!“ fluchte sie.

„Jetzt lass dir die Laune nicht vermiesen wir sind ja fast da.“ bei diesem Satz wurde Kim auch schlagartig bewusst, dass der Landeanflug bald kam und sie wurde wieder schweigsamer. Im Geiste ging sie immer wieder die Zahlenkombination ihrer Koffer durch um an etwas anderes zu denken. Der einzige Nachteil am Job, das sie nicht überall mit ihrem eigenen Auto hin kam, sie würde 3 Kreuze an den Kalender machen, wenn sie im Hotel angekommen waren.

Ihre Ankunft gestaltete sich etwas verwirrend. Vantaa glich mehr einer Baustelle als einem Flughafen. Überall Abdeckplanen, überlaute Lautsprecherdurchsagen und ein riesen Kneul aus Menschen das wie in einem aufgeschreckten Ameisenhaufen durcheinander rannte. Dazu kam, dass auch die erste Toilette, die Kim ansteuerte dank Bauarbeiten nicht verfügbar war und so eine andere gesucht werden musste. Tina verstand zwar das Problem nicht, aber Kim hatte leichte Skrupel davor bei den Herren reinzulaufen. Auch wenn dieses die meisten männlichen Toiletten Besucher wahrscheinlich nicht mal großartig gestört hätte. Der Zoll und die Kofferausgabe hielten beide nur kurz auf. Nicht, dass sie lange durch den Zoll hätten müssen, EU lässt grüßen, aber es dauerte eine Weile bis die Koffer ihren Weg aus dem Flugzeug auf die Zunge des Fließbandes gefunden hatten. Kaum aus dem Gebäude getreten, schnappte bereits Kims Feuerzeug und die erste Rauchwolke erfüllte die Luft.

„Endlich Boden unter den Füßen.“ Seufzte sie.

„Du sagst es!“ meinte Tina trocken und sah sich noch immer staunend um. „Wie kommen wir jetzt eigentlich in die Stadt?“ fragte Tina leicht verwirrt, der so eben einfiel, dass Vantaa Airport immerhin 20 Kilometer vom Stadtkern Helsinkis entfernt war.

„Ich wäre für den weiß blauen Bus da vorne. Ist die günstigste Möglichkeit!“ meinte Kim und lief schon Mal voran. Beide zerrten ihre Koffer über die Pflastersteine auf die Bushaltestelle zu und erst jetzt als Tina sich umdrehte, wurde ihr bewusst wie riesig der Flughafen eigentlich war. Die Halle erstreckte sich vor ihr und trotz all der Bauplanen und Gerätschaften, hatte sie noch immer dieselbe fesselnde Wirkung wie auf Fotos.

„Jetzt mach den Mund wieder zu die Milch wird sauer!“ kicherte Kim und stubste ihre Freundin in die Seite die noch immer wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, nach Luft zu schnappen schien. Der Schuttlebus von Finnair mit dem ach so schweren Namen FINNAIR CITY-BUS würde sie schon sicher in die Stadt bringen. Beide schubsten ihre Koffer vor sich her und lösten ein Ticket gegen 2,20€. Kim krallte sich an ihrer Ausrüstung fest als würde sofort jemand ihres Weges kommen und sie ihr entreißen. Tina war derweil viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich die Augen aus dem Kopf zu starren und jedes Staubkorn in der Luft in seine mikroskopisch kleinen Bestandteile zu zerlegen, in der Hoffnung was auch immer daran zu entdecken, dass ihr bezeugen würde, dass sie ihren Arsch grade wirklich in einem stickigen finnischen Bus parkte, der sie in genau die Stadt bringen würde, von der sie Jahre lang nur geträumt hatte. Kim fixierte den Bildschirm über ihren Köpfen und verfolgte gebannt die Kameraaufnahme die dort lief und die Strecke vor ihnen wieder gab, während sie monoton ihr Handy streichelte. Sie beobachtete wie sich die Strecke vor ihnen veränderte Schnee und Eis wurden von vereinzelten grünen Zweigen durchbrochen so näher sie der Stadt kamen, ein Stück Tunnel, dann huschten wieder Straßenschilder vorbei und als sie ein großes blaues Hinweisschild passierten, dass Helsinki Etälä-Suomi, Uudenmaan verkündete mit einem riesen Abzweig Hinweiser Richtung Espoo quietschte es doch unterdrückt neben ihr auf und Tina krallte sich frenetisch in ihren Pullikragen fest.

„Kneif mich!“ murmelte es neben Kim und schreckte sie aus ihrem Stupor.

„Kneif dich doch selber!“ entgegnete diese mehr trocken und versuchte nicht aus dem Fenster zu sehen. Öffentlich Verkehrsmittel machten sie krank. Sie war mehr als gereizt und die Finger ihrer einen Hand verkrampften sich in der Halterung zu ihrer Tasche, während der Daumen ihrer anderen Hand nervös über das Glas ihres Handys wirbelte, der Blick huschte zwischen Display und Bus-Monitor hin und her.

Als der Bus endlich am Hauptbahnhof hielt, hatte Kim schon die Befürchtung ihre Freundin würde sogleich mit weit aufgerissenen, staunenden Augen in die City entschwinden. Doch Tina stand lediglich wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt vor dem Helsingin rautatieasema, mit Augen so groß wie ein Wasserglas und so weiß im Gesicht als ob sie bereits das zeitliche gesegnet hätte. Kim kicherte und deutete zu ihrer Rechten.

Stumpfsinnig blinkend folgte sie dem ausgestreckten Finger ihrer Freundin, der auf ein Gebäude deutete, dass mehr wie ein Hochhaus aussah und verkündete: Helsingin Holiday Inn –hotellit.

„So Frau, jetzt ein bisschen Zusammenriss. Nicht auf die Straße kotzen, ich hab heute Nacht schließlich vor in einem Bett zu schlafen!“ murrte Kim. Tina starrte die Elielinaukio hinauf und hätte das Hotel fast übersehen, weil sich die Helsinki Music Hall direkt daneben befand. Kim zerrte sie wie ein willenloses Püppchen hinter sich her in die hell erleuchtete Lobby und trat an die Rezeption. Tinas fast drogengleicher Anblick hatte sich nur minder gebessert und Kim versuchte es einfach weg zu Lächeln. Der Schock und so, sie hätte mit der Rektion rechnen müssen, schallte sie sich selbst. Sofort quasselte der Rezeptionist auf sie ein und Kim verstand kein Wort. Hilflos hob sie die Schultern. Das finnisch Gebrabbel schien auf jeden Fall wieder Leben in ihre Freundin zu bringen, die sofort munter drauf los quasselte.

„Tervetuloa Helsingin Holiday Inn hotellit.“ Wiederholte der nette Herr Ende 50.

„Kiitos paljon. Varasimme kahden hengen huone.“ Brabbelte Tina mit viel zu starkem Akzent und schien sich an den Worten fast zu verschlucken. Für Kim klang alles wie polnisch rückwärts auf Extasy.

„Könnt ihr nicht wenigstens auf Englisch?“ fragte sie leise ihre Freundin, welche sie entschuldigend ansah.

„We reserved a double bed room on the name of Seifert for one week.“ Der ältere Herr nickte verständnisvoll und hackte kurz auf seiner Computertastatur rum.

„I would need your reservation to see if the payment is due or already valid.“ Tina nickte.

“Was brauch er?” fragte Kim, die bei Tina’s schwerem Akzent und der Schnelligkeit in der die Worte deren Lippen verließen, einfach nicht folgen konnte, als Tina sie aufmerksam ansah.

“Die Hotelreservierung und jetzt sag mir nicht, die hast du zu Hause vergessen, achso ja und deine Kreditkarte.” Kim wühlte in ihrer Handtasche, drückte Tina die Kreditkarte in die Hand und zwirbelte dann auf ihrem Iphone herum, was sie ihrer besseren Hälfte in die Hand drückte.

„There you go. Our hotel reservation.“

“Oh correct. I just checked you in and the payment is already done. Your room is vailable already and lunch is going to be served at 1 p.m. in our restaurant.” informierte sie der ältere Herr und überreichte ihnen die Schlüsselkarten. Beiden war voll auf Bewusst, dass sie nur Frühstück reserviert hatten, nichts desto trotz schleiften sie ihre Koffer in den Fahrstuhl und gingen sich ihr Zimmer im 5ten Stock ansehen.

„Doppelbett!“ meinte Kim fassungslos und Tina grinste.

„So wie du‘s geordert hast. Naja komm ist ja nun nicht so als wenn wir sonst wie Maus und Mäuserich nebeneinander liegen.“ Beide lachten. Kim war hundemüde und lies den Koffer stehen um aufs frisch gemachte Bett zu fallen.

„Egal was du jetzt machst ich schlafe!“ resignierte sie und kickte ihre Schuhe von den Füßen die mit einem Poltern zu Boden gingen.

„Okay ich geh mir derweil die City ansehen.“ Grinste ihre Freundin.

„Nein, warte wo sind die Steckdosen!“ protestierte Kim.

„Eine neben dem Bett und eine neben dem Fernseher.“ Grinste Tina und beobachtete wie Kim ihre Ladegeräte hervor kramte und sie einstöpselte.

„So!“ kommentierte sie unnötiger weise und kuschelte sich unter die Decken. Tina grinste wunk ihr und machte sich dann auf den Weg.

 

Die Stadt bezauberte sie, egal ob der Bürgersteig dreckig war, Schneewehen sich an Laternen Pfähle schmiegten und der kalte Wind ihr ins Gesicht biss . Sie hatte ein Strahlen im Gesicht wie schon lange nicht. Endlich war sie in der Stadt, von der sie jede Nacht träumte und das Gefühl endlich zu Hause zu sein, war endlich eingekehrt. Sie wollte am liebsten die ganze Welt umarmen, den Bürgersteig küssen, es hinaus schreien, doch nichts davon tat sie. Sie hatte mindestens 2 Stunden bevor sie zurück musste, also ging sie los. Ihre Füße führten sich durch die engen Gassen hinauf zum Dom. Erfurchtsvoll stand sie auf dem Senaatintori und sah zur Tuomiokirkko hinauf. Im Rücken das Hauptgebäude der Helsinkier Universität und neben sich das Denkmal von Alexander dem II. Die Aleksanterinkatu war relativ ruhig, da der morgendliche Lieferverkehr bereits vorrüber war und sie kam nicht ins Rutschen. Immerhin gab es unterhalb der Aleksanterinkatu ein Heizsystem, das die Straße auch bei Temperaturen von bis zu –10 °C frei von Schnee und Eis hielt. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu sein, die sie einfach nur das Bild in sich aufnahm, bevor ihr die Füße schwer wurden und sie weiter ging. Im angrenzenden Säätytalon puisto setzte sie sich auf eine Bank um sich aus zu ruhen.

Auf einmal war sie unsagbar müde, aber die Stadt hatte sie im Griff, sie konnte doch nicht einfach wie Kim in die Federn gehen und 5e grade sein lassen. Wenn sie könnte würde sie die nächsten Tage nie schlafen. Man könnte schließlich etwas verpassen. Ein nachdenkliche sGrinsen stahl sie auf ihre Lippen, verschwand jedoch vorerst als ein riesengroßer Hund sie ansprang. Das passende Herrchen dazu kam auch sofort zu ihr gestürzt.

Tina hielt sich schreiend die Hände vor das Gesicht, während das wilde Tier mit den Pfoten sich schwer auf ihre Oberschenkel lehnte und ihr feucht fröhlich das Gesicht abschleckte.

„VOI VITTU! SAATANAA!“ Konnte nicht einer diesen schrecklichen Hund weg nehmen? Ihr Herz raste in ihrer Brust, schien fast durch die Rippen brechen zu wollen. Nein sie würde jetzt nicht heulen!

„Mikko! Lopullinen! Get off her!“

Endlich bellte es zwar noch lautstark, saß jedoch nicht mehr halb auf ihr. Ein sportlicher Kerl mit blonden Haaren und schräg sitzendem Pony hielt das riesen Ungetüm am Halsband fest und befestigte so eben eine Hundeleine daran. Er hatte offensichtlich Mühe dem ungestümen Vierbeiner Herr zu werden.

„Anteeksi, Anteeksi!“ entschuldigte sich der Kerl und blubberte for sich hin.

„Sure you are!“ brummte Tina und sah sich ihren Gegenüber an, den Hund dabei nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen lassend. Unruhig zerrte die Mischung aus Waldschratt und Schäferhund an dem dicken Lederhalsband und wedelte mit der Rute.

Wenigstens einer der sich freute. Kims Jacke, die sie übergezogen hatte triefte vor Hundesabber. Der Geruch bereitete ihr Übelkeit.

„Ja es tut mir wirklich Leid!“ beharrte de rJunge, shmächtige Kerl und klopfte auf seine Röhrenjeans.

„Nimm es weg!“ kreischte sie schon fast und hielt sich den Kopf, das würde eine fette Migräne geben oder ähnliches.

„Er freut sich einfach immer so sehr, wenn er Frauen sieht. Ich hab ihn noch nicht so lange!“ sprach der besitzer des angehenden Wallrosses.

„Schön.“ knirschte Tina zwischen den Zähnen hervor und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Der Hundsabber an ihrer Hand ekelte sie an und sie versuchte ihn an Kims Jacke ab zu wischen, die störte sowas bekanntlich kein bisschen.

„Ich bin übrigens Sammy.“ er reichte ihr di eHand und setzte sich zu ihr, den Hund nahm er zwischen seine Knie und hielt di eLeine so kurz er vermochte. Tina musterte ihn und seine Hand, schüttelte sie kurz und seufzte.

„Warum wundert es mich nicht, dass Sammy Aaltonen auf den Hund gekommen ist.“ murrte sie und er grinste.

„Schön das du meinen Namen kennst und du bist?“

„Tut nichts zur Sache. Ich bin Tina.“ wunk sie das thema ab und zog an ihrer Kippe. Wie lange war sie jetzt in der Stadt? 1 Stunde? 2? 3?

Es bewahrheitete sich auf jeden Fall, dass Helsinki mehr Dorf als Stadt ist, immerhin war sie bereits in den Sänger von Private Line hinein gerasselt. Nun war es an Sammy das Mädchen unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

„Ja ich glaub wir sind auf Facebook miteinander befreundet.“ grinste er breit und der Hund bellte zustimmend.

„Wer ist auf Facebook nicht mit mir befreundet, meinst du wohl eher?“ lachte sie und rauchte vor sich hin. Das Eis war gebrochen sie hielten Smalltalk, redeten über Gott und die Welt.

„Ich brauch jetzt Kaffee, sonst schlafe ich ein.“

„Soll ich dich noch zum Hotel bringen?“ bot Sammy an.

„Wäre eine Mission.“ sie gab nur ungern zu, dass ohne den Hund die Sache einfacher wäre, aber da musste sie wohl durch.

„Halt bloß deinen Hund von mir fern.“

„Keine Sorge, es tut mir auch wirklich Leid er ist eigentlich ganz handzahm.“

„Ja. Ja“ brummte Tina und machte sich mit Herrn Aaltonen im Schlepptau zurück ins Hotel auf. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Marathonlauf, denn der Hund zerrte das Päärchen mehr vor sich her als, dass sie gemütlich nebeneinander herliefen. Sammy schien noch überhaupt keine Kontrolle über das Tier zu haben, stören schien es ihn jedoch ebenso wenig. Worauf hatte sie sich da nur eingelassen. In der Lobby beschwerte sich niemand und sie dachte, die Oddysee wäre jetzt vorbei, doch weit gefehlt.

„Da habt ihr euch ja eines der Besseren ausgesucht, hier bin ich selber schon oft abgestiegen. Sehen die zimmer imme rnoch so aus wie früher?“ fragte er. Sammys Neugier war geweckt und er überredete sie allen ernstes dazu ihn zu ihrem Zimmer mit zu nehmen. Was tat sie hier überhaupt? Kim würde ihr den Kopf abreißen.

 

Tina hatte grad nervös die Karte durch die Türöffnungsanlage gezogen, da machte der Hund einen riesen Satz ins Zimmer und aufs Bett, wo er Schwanz wedelnd Kim unter sich begrub. Tina lies sich genervt und verzweifelt die Hand durchs Gesicht, in die Haare fahren.

Ach du scheiße.

„Mikko! Lopullinen!“ rief Sammy sogleich wieder und lief rot an, dass war ihm wohl sehr peinlich.

 

Kim realisierte im Halbschlaf das Kalb, dass ihr die Schnautze ins Gescht streckte. Feuchte Hundenase mit Zunge im Ohr gefiehlen ihr nicht.

"Bäh... , Platz!" knurrte sie, griff mit der einen Hand in das dichte Fell, um es zu sich herrunter zu ziehen. Im nächsten Augenblick lag das Tier halb auf, halb unter ihr und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in das graue Fell und kuschelte sich an. Sammy stand mit Knall rotem Kopf und offenem Mund in der Tür bis Tina ihn herrein zog.

"Komm rein, Kim ist sicher gleich richtig wach." direkt ohne den Satz zu unterbrechen fur sie fort: "Kim? Entschuldige, ich hab Sammy im Park getroffen und ihn kurz mit auf's Zimmer gebracht." Aus dem Bett kam jedoch nur ein leises schnorcheln als Antwort. Sammy starte auf das Fell und Extreimitäten Kneul auf dem Bett. Da war ein Nacktes fremdes Bein um seinen Hund geschlungen, welches in einem hellblauen French Unterhöschen endete. Ein sehr wohlgeformter Hintern wie er empfand. Kim hate die Jeans ausgezogen, aber den dicken Pulli und die hellblauen Snopy Socken angelassen, so konnte Sammy nicht wirklich viel von dem erkennen, was da seinen Hund fest umschlungen hatte. Irgend etwas zerzaustes Rothaariges. Ein Gesicht war vorhanden, steckte aber im Nackenfell des Tieres. Tina ging auf das Bett zu und bäugte sich über ihre Freundin um sie anzustupsen. Das fellige Monster drehte den Kopf und blickte sie böse an. Sie bekam erneut Angst, resigniert zog die Hand schnell zurück.

Der Schädel des Kalbes legte sich wieder auf Kim's Kopfkissen, beäugte aber die Menschen, die scheinbar irgend etwas vor hatten. Hillfe suchend sah Tina Sammy an. Dieser wusste jetzt auch nicht was er machen sollte also reagierte er mit dem Einzigsten was ihm einviel: "Wir können erst mal 'nen Kaffee trinken unten?" Das war ein guter Einfall und kurz drauf fuhren beide ohne den Bettvorleger hinunter.

Kim fühlte sich wundervoll da war etwas kuschelig warmes in ihren Armen, es roch nach Hund. Kim war Glücklich, sie blinzelte, dass war tatsächlich ein Hund! Sie stutze.

"Guten Morgen" murmelte sie. "Wo bist du den hergekommen?" Hatte Tina einen Streuner eingesammelt? Sie setzte sich auf und blickte in die tollsten rehbraunen Augen, die sie seit langem gesehen hatte, lächelte und streichelte den Pelz. Da Tina nicht im Bad war, entschied sich Kim, mit ihrem neuen Freund im Schlepptau, sich auf die Suche zu machen.

Tina folgte Sammy nach unten und ließ sich von ihm einen Kaffee bringen. Zusammen setzten sie sich auf die Couch in der Lobby und sippten an ihren Tassen. Sammy hielt den kleinen Finger von der Tasse abgespreizt, wie eine kleine Diva und schnaufte.

„Also verändert hat sich wirklich gar nichts, aber jetzt erzähl Mal, was euch nach Helsinki verschlägt.“ Schief sah Tina ihn an, dass war so typisch Aaltonen. Neugierig wie die Stasi, steckte seine Nase prinzipiell in Dinge, die ihn nichts angingen und fand, dass auch noch toll. Sie verdrehte die Augen. Was sollte sie denn bitte mit ihm reden? Es war schon das Höchste der Gefühle, wenn sie auf Facebook Mal eines seiner Bilder likte.

„Arbeit. Stuff mit Valo. Ich hab nicht wirklich eine Ahnung.“ presste sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Oi, Valo? Ernsthaft? Du kommst zum arbeiten nach Helsinki und dann weißt du nicht was dich erwartet? Dass nenn ich Mal mutig.“ er nickte ihr respektvoll zu.

„Naja, Sammy, was erwartest du? Ich wurde heute, oh ich korrigiere, gestern Nacht angerufen, mit dem Hinweis Kim ist gleich da und ich habe einen Koffer zu packen. Man hätte mich genauso gut mit einem Panzer überfahren können, dass Resultat wäre nicht wirklich vom Original abweichend ausgefallen.“ Selbst vergrub sie ihre Lippen wieder am Rand des Porzellans und schluckte das braune Lebenselexier nur so in sich hinein. Wenn sie nicht gleich ihren Kopf auf ein Kopfkissen packte oder gewisse Hilfsmaßnahmen ergriff würde sie auf der Stelle einschlafen. Sie hatte die meiste Zeit neben Kim wach gelegen, aus Angst ein zu schlafen, zu verschlafen, sich zu blamieren. Kim war es gewohnt, dass Tina wie eine Nachteule Tagsüber lieber alleine ein Bett beanspruchte, dass sie ungern neben Fremden schlief aus Angst, dass diese etwas mitbekamen. Kim störte es nicht, sie hatte regelmäßig blaue Flecken nach einer Nacht bei Tina. Die wühlte im Bett als würde grade die Titanic sinken und sie wäre mitten drin.

„Sowas überraschendes ist auch immer das Beste, wenn du mich fragst. Wenn ihr mit Valo abhängt, siehst du sicher viel von Helsinki. Irgendetwas spezielles was du in Augenschein nehmen willst?“ Gott Aaltonen, kannst du nicht einfach die Fresse halten?, dachte sie bei sich.

„Ich denke ich kenne mich ganz gut aus, nur schade das sowohl Loose und Lost & Found zu sind.“

„Ja da hast du Recht aber Nosturi und Tavastia sind genauso gut. Am Besten kommst du Mal zu mir in die Bäkkari da steppt immer der Bär, vor allem Freitags.“

„Mhm...“ brummte Tina und kippte den Rest des Kaffees ihre Kehle hinab, als auch shcon Kim um die Ecke bog. Rettung in Sicht. Sie sah noch reichlich verschlafen aus.

„Hier seit ihr.“ Mikko sprang sofort sein Herrchen an und schleckte ihm das Gesicht an bevor er sich auf Tina stürzen wollte, doch die war wie vom Blitz getroffen aufgesprungen und hatte sie hinter Kim versteckt, wo sie nun vorsichtig über die Schulter luggte.

„Gott du bist so ein schreckhaftes Wesen.“ kicherte ihre Freundin.

„Sagst du mir? Hast du dir Mal dieses tödliche Tier angesehen? Mal so richtig?“

„Ja, es ist ein schöner Hund. Wie siehst du überhaupt aus? Du kippst mir jetzt hier bitte nicht vor die Füße.“ mahnte kim besorgt.

„Nein, ich geh pennen.“ murmelte die und wunk Sammy bevor sie die 2 sich selbst überließ. Ihr doch egal, was de raaltonen als Nächstes mit ihrer besseren Hälfte veranstalte. Kaum auf dem Zimmer angekommen warf sie sich voll bekleidet in die zerwühlten Laken und schloss die Augen. Dunkelheit, Stille, Erlösung. Nebenan quietschte das Bett. „Ich schwöre, wenn die jetzt da drüben Ficken wollen, raste ich aus.“ knurrte sie in den Kissenbezug. Hinter ihr kicherte es. Kim war offensichtlich gefolgt und zog sich nun anständig an.

„Sammy musste los, Kinder abholen.“

„Hmpf. Iihhh Knder.“ schnaufte Tina und kuschelte sich weiter in die weichen Daunen.“

„Ich weiß ja nicht wie es dir geht, aber ich brauch was zu Essen.“

„Ich brauch 'ne Mütze Schlaf oder was zum Aufputschen, sonst kotze ich im Kreis, wie ein Reier an Ostern.“ murmelte es aus dem Bett.

„Ich sehe schon, ich werde jetzt also alleine in den Supermarkt müssen, dass willst du mir wirklich antun?“ Kim klang etwas entsetzt.

„Lidl ist 3 Häuser weiter zu deiner Rechten. Preise sind Euro, Reden ist optional. Schaffst du.“ murmelte sie und blendete Kim aus um endlich ein zu schlafen. Sie seufzte. Es hatte keinen Zweck Tina zur Bewegung zu überreden. Sie hatte sie schon ganz schön überrollt, dass musste Kim sich selbst eingestehen. Sie zog ihre Jacke an, die auf dem Boden lag und packte in den Hundesabber.

„Urgh.“ angekelt verzog sie das Gesicht, roch dann jedoch um was es sich handelte. Mit ein paar Kleenex aus dem Bad machte sie fix ihre Jacke sauber und sich dann auf den Weg in den beschriebenen Supermarkt.

 

 


End file.
